The Better Babies Project (BBP) pilot study was a three-year research and demonstration effort funded by private foundations to reduce the rate of low birth weight and associated infant mortality and illness in a specific high risk area of the District of Columbia. The BBP Service Delivery team began collecting data July, 1984, for the project's mini pilot. As a result of the mini pilot findings a number of revisions were made in the forms and interventions. These revised forms and interventions were then developed and piloted. A four year trial of the project began September, 1986 and ended in 1990. The Project has attempted to identify all pregnant women in a high risk area, help link them with existing medical, social, and health services, facilitate their use of these services, and provide health education and social services. NICHD had funded two contracts for the BBP to assist with the evaluation. Data management and analysis is currently being done by Computer Data Systems, Inc. The D.C. Department of Human Services, Research and Statistics Division, through a contract with NICHD, is providing us information on all pregnant women delivering in the District of Columbia during the period of the project. Analyses of preliminary data should be completed by June 1991.